Don't Care
by pir84lyf
Summary: Kind of a play off 'Vihan" if you will. Yes, Gold Fighter. No Saiyaman. Anyone ever wondered why Videl never tried to just trap Gohan changing, flying, w/e. If she did, while Gohan being more confident in himself, would he care? My fic, my rules. title bound to change
1. Chapter 1

**Don't Care**

So, Gohan has kept up his training. Can now easily reach SS3. Yes, stronger than Goku. Mirai Trunks is back, to stay and is going to school with Gohan. Kind of a play off 'Vihan" if you will. Yes, Gold Fighter. No Saiyaman. Anyone ever wondered why Videl never tried to just trap Gohan changing, flying, w/e. If she did, while Gohan being more confident in himself, would he care? My fic, my rules.

Cell, he could deal with. The pain of his father's death, he could deal with. An arrogant prince, he could deal with. A threat to the Earth/Universe he could deal with. But threats? No. There were two people, maybe three, who could get away with threatening Gohan and all he cared about and lived. One, was his mother. He loved her out of this world. Her threats broke him like a vase hitting the ground. That and her frying pan of doom. Just where did she get that from anyways?

Two, was his God Aunt Bulma. He also loved her out of the world. He was sure that his mom's frying pan and her spatula of pain were made in the same place.

Three (maybe) Vegeta. He was the second strongest and his occasional sparring partner. He was more focused on training than anything and he carried his threats if Gohan was too distracted.

The last time someone younger than him threatened him, was three years ago when Goten and Trunks 'threatened' to pour ice cold water on him to wake him up. The resulting beating they got from him put a very quick end to their 'mess with Gohan antics'. And I mean, a very, very, quick end.

But this blue-eyed, twin pig-tailed girl was someone he could not deal with. She actually tried to blackmail him and reveal his secret. Not just his, but Mirai's as well.

"Where's your proof?"

Videl was stumped. She had assumptions, nothing really concrete. The Gold Fighter had a similar scar that Gohan has on the left shoulder. The Gold Warrior had the same watch that Mirai has on constantly. When she goes off to fight bad guys, Gohan sometimes disappears depending on how bad the situation is and doesn't return until a few minutes before Videl gets back which seems to correlate to the scattered sightings of the Fighter.

"Well, I have you both on tape changing on the roof!"

"Well, let's see it." Mirai smirked.

Yeah, now they got her.

"That's what we thought. Do us a favor Videl, stop following us around."

Three months later

The friendship that was Mirai, Gohan, Erasa, and sometimes Sharpner (when he wasn't being stupid) was going good. The latter two knew when they were pushing the boundaries of the best friends but when Videl got to her old tricks, well, sparks flew and she was left standing angry. Even the Gold Fighter was barely around anymore. When he did show up, he fought and left. Even those being negotiated with. In a few seconds, no matter what the issue was, it was dealt with and he would leave. But today she managed a 'thank you' before he flew off. He nodded and left.

But that was early this morning, now at school it was a different story. Hercule was coming to give a presentation on how strong he is and how he beat Cell and to show his new movie: Hercule: Defender of the World.

It was the best recipe of disaster.

"WAHHHAHAAAHAAAA! THE CHAMP IS HERE!"

Hercule waltzed into the auditorium to thunderous applause. People actually loved this fool? Sure he spared the Z-fighters mess of the press but then he dissed their sacrifice? They lost a good friend, a father, a hero. Hercule claimed that what they did were tricks. That they were fake martial artists. And he got rich off of them.

"I, HERCULE DEFEATER OF CELL WILL NOW SHOW YOU MY MOVIE OF HOW I SAVED THE WORLD!"

Let's just say that the only thing that saved Gohan was the fact that he slept throughout the whole thing. He didn't see his dad die. He didn't see Hercule 'swat' away 'Vegeta' and 'knock him out'. When Gohan woke up, that's when things got bad.

"When I when out there to battle field, there were a couple people out there. Then a few more showed up flying on ropes and using jet packs. Some of them even tried dying their hair blond to prove their strength. What fools."

The crowd roared.

"Cell pushed me out the ring cuz he was afraid of me winning. WHOA YEAH! But… But as a show of good sportsmanship, I let the tall blonde guy get some in. He and Cell were terrible! I mean they had smoke machines and mirrors set up around the arena to try and confuse us! Such terrible martial artists. Appearing and disappearing and flying! What silly tricks."

Mirai was getting mad but it was nothing to where Gohan was. Gohan was fuming. No one, no one made fun of his dad.

"Then the blonde guy let's his kid fight for him. What a weakling."

Gohan's hair flashed yellow for a second. It caught Videl's attention. Gohan wore a mug of sheer anger and it was getting worse.

"G, calm down bro." Mirai tried to snap his friend out of it.

"I'm trying my best."

"I felt bad for the kid, who I called the Delivery Boy. He was in a real man's fight. My fight. But he too used those same tricks. When they weren't working he yelled some more. Using bigger fans to cause the wind to blow and small explosions to make earthquakes. I feel bad for the kid. Already using those fake tricks when he should be learning from me, THE CHAMP!"

Chants of 'Hercule' and 'tricks suck' echo's in the hall.

It was a good thing that Gohan was doing his best to stay calm because if Hercule didn't watch what he said next…

"Come on Gohan, let's get out of here before someone ends up dead.

Mirai led Gohan down the bleachers when they were stopped.

"Hey! Where do you two punks think you're going?!"

Mirai shot Hercule a glare but the vicious look Gohan gave could have made Cell crap his pants and disintegrated his children.

"Out. Don't bother stopping us." Gohan hissed. The pair left and went up to the roof. Videl in tow. What would make Gohan lose it? Why did his hair flash yellow? Shouldn't he be glad that her dad saved the world?

When she got to the roof…

"Then her dad gets bold and starts calling all of us tricksters and fools. Just who the hell do they think they are?!"

"I know G, I was there."

Us? What was Gohan talking about? He isn't a trick user is he?"

"It's bad enough that my dad is dead. It's bad enough that my little brother has to grow up with his father. But when that oaf and his daughter start mocking him, start branding us as false and fakes and dissing my father's sacrifice! I shouldn't have been foolish! I shouldn't have let the power get to my head!"

"Gohan, calm down!"

"No!"

From her corner, Videl felt the wind pick up and there was bright yellow glow.

"I'm responsible for your death too, Mirai! I would have been responsible for the destruction of the world!"

The glow died down.

"I'm responsible for all that Hercule spouted because the world doesn't know that I defeated Cell."

Videl gasped. Gohan defeated Cell? Yeah right. He was too nerdy to even pick up his fists. He got lucky in his spar against her. Her dad defeated Cell, not him. She ran around from behind her cover to make herself known and correct Gohan. What she saw surprised her. The Gold Fighter was standing there with Mirai.

"Where's Gohan? Why are you in his clothes?!"

"Stop your yelling!"

"ANSWER ME!"

Gohan felt anger build up in him and he took a step towards her. Mirai got in front of him to keep him from making a mistake.

"Easy. Calm down. You could end up killing her."

"Killing me? He can't even touch me! I'm the second strongest person on the planet!"

That's when Mirai transformed in front of her, catching both Gohan and Videl off guard.

"Although, I stopped caring Gohan."

With a sigh, Gohan reverted to his original form, finally calm. Videl was ecstatic.

"I knew it! You two are the Golden Fighters! Wait, that means you both are trick users! You're fakes! Frauds! You…"

"SHUT UP!" Gohan bellowed.

"You know nothing about us. Nothing of what we've been thru. All because your mind is so small that you don't understand it, can't do it, doesn't make us frauds or fakes. We are martial artists. We are stronger than you can even imagine. You're father isn't the strongest on this planet. Our little brothers have strength that he can't even touch."

"You lie!"

"Really? Care to test that? Even the weakest among our group is way stronger than your father. Hell, my mother can sweep the floor with your father easily. Do you know where your father was during the Cell games?"

No answer.

"He was hiding scared. We warned him not to fight and Cell sent him into a mountain. He did show one act of bravery when he threw 16's head to me. But after that, forget it. And the years after were even worse. It was always, 'I beat Cell' this. 'I beat Cell' that. Oh, my personal favorite: 'Uh… I have cramps!'"

Mirai had to laugh at that which earned him a look from Videl but he kept laughing either way.

"You're a fool!" Videl threw a punch at Gohan who simply caught it.

"You fail to realize that I can break your hand by tapping it."

"Let me go." Videl tried to pull her arm free. "Let. Me. Go."

Nothing.

"LET ME GO!"

"Geez, ever heard of please?" Gohan let her go. "Not that I can complain properly. She's all demand and take with no manners. Always trying to get her way.

"Yeah," Mirai responded.

"You know, I hate the both of you. I'm revealing all of this to the world. You will be ruined!"

"How? We already saw the camera. Go tell the world. See if we care." Gohan smirked.

"Wait, what?" Videl was speechless.

"Oh so now you have nothing to say?"

"Yes I do. Teach me to fly and do those tricks." Blackmail was good.

"No."

Or not.

"Excuse me?"

"No, I won't teach you how to fly or do those 'tricks'."

"Neither will I. We've watched the way you act towards to us and other people. Always treating others like they are under you and us as criminals"

"Because you keep secrets!"

"We are allowed to have secrets!"

"Forget it Mirai, let's get out of here." Gohan turned to leave.

"What about the crime G?"

"Satan City's finest can handle it. Oh wait, they can't. They have a 17 year old girl fight for them. Shame really."

With that, the boys left leaving behind a bewildered and angry Videl. No one crossed her and lived. She grabbed her camera from the hiding spot and rewound it. It caught the whole thing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2 Exposed **

Capsule Corps, 8:00

The Z Warriors and families, minus Tien, gathered at Capusle Corps to watch the unveiling of Mirai and Gohan as the 'Gold Fighters' on the news. When the video played, no one was really surprised to find that Videl would sink that low. The yellow glow from the demi-saiyans transformation faded as the video ended.

Videl and her father had an announcement to make as well.

"So, I'm calling them out. Those teenage freaks had everyone in Satan City fooled. They made the citizens think that they were heroes, bent on helping this city. But I know better. They were waiting for the right time to take over the city using the same methods that Cell used seven years ago!" Hercule started for Videl to pick it up

"They have come into our city and messed with the hearts and minds of all of us. Their abilities are tricks. Since Mirai Briefs has the same last name as Capsule Corp owner, Bulma Briefs, it's quite possible that CC is responsible for their so called powers. Rocket boots, body armor, steroids are easy explanations for the cheap tricks these two boys do. If I ever see them in the city they would be arrested and tried for fooling the city and following in the steps of Cell. They are the worst…"

The TV shut off.

"Enough of that garbage." Bulma sighed as she leaned back in the couch. Everyone was silent until Vegeta spoke up.

"'Bout time you two stopped dancing around with weaklings and revealed yourselves. You're Saiyans. We have had people respect and fear us for our power and ability."

"Dad, we don't want to control the city."

"I know that. You shouldn't have to be afraid of who you are, who we are. We answer to no one except those in this room right now and that tri-clops if he ever gets here."

"Vegeta did you just show…"

"Woman, not the time. In case you haven't noticed, there will be weaklings at the door by daybreak demanding answers. Unless you want me to answer the door, we better come up with a plan."

"Well, it's not like they know where we live. We're hours away from everyone." Chi-chi smiled already accepting the fate that Gohan can't go back to school unless this all blows over.

"Uh… mom… that's not exactly true."

"You told them, didn't you?"

"Uh…"

"WHY? DID YOU EVEN THINK OF THE CONSEQUENCES OF WHAT MIGHT HAPPEN IF YOU OLD THEM THAT?! WHAT IF YOU WERE FOLLOWED?! NOW WITH THIS, THEY COULD HOUND US ALL! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW TO HANDLE ALL OF THIS?"

BANG! BANG! BANG!

It was wise that the only movement allowed was the rubbing of sore ears and in Gohan's case, a sore head.

"I was thinking moving back to the castle, continue my studies there and get back to work here." Gohan winced as he rubbed against a real sore spot.

"And don't forget you're training." The deep voice of Piccolo spoke out. "I know you're strong but you've slacked off since this school business started."

"Absolutely not! My son will commit to his studies full time and…" Chi-chi was stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

"Mom, I already have multiple degrees. I can give Bulma a huge run for her money. It's alright." He looked at Piccolo. "You're teaching me Hellzone Grenage." Gohan smiled. Piccolo smirked.

"So, what are we going to do about Videl?" Mirai asked.

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Exactly, nothing. We answer to no one outside of us right?" Everyone nodded.

"Well, we go on as life was before school. Except with the reporters and whoever else trying to find out what we do. We have stopped threat after threat to this planet without them knowing and the fraud calls us fakes. Even going so far as to call dad a loser and wimp and a fool multiple times throughout the years and we have done nothing. So, if we see crime, we stop it. We help those we come across. And I'm gonna need an assistant. That air bike is slowing me down." Gohan looked at Mirai who nodded. "If that's alright with you Bulma."

"Knock yourselves out. With you two working here, I can finally take a well deserved vacation."

"Hey! Anyone home!?" A familiar voice rang out and Tien walked towards his friends. Following close behind was a blue haired Launch and to the surprise of the ex-high school students, Erasa.

Satan Mansion

Videl sat in her room staring at the wall, feeling proud of what she had done. The next time someone denied her requests and demands would do so in a heartbeat. She gave the location of Son household to the police and subsequently, reporters got it too and in the morning Gohan would have a rude awakening.

In truth, she was jealous. Jealous of what those two can do. They can fly unrestricted; she used a jet-copter. They can catch, disintegrate, dodge and flatten bullets with their bodies. She was lucky if they stopped them from hitting her or anyone else in the first place. And they were stronger, much stronger than she could ever imagine. Who else can pick up busses with ease? Not her and definitely not her dad. It felt good to bring them down; to expose them to the world. Soon there would answers for how they did all of those things.

But just where was Erasa? Earlier in the day, she had shown her blonde friend the video and told her of her plan to not only bust the two teens but whoever else they knew that do those tricks. Erasa's reaction wasn't exactly the one she was expecting; she seemed to have shied away, nervous but Videl didn't really pay attention for too long as she was hell bent on reclaiming her city from the two resident freaks. Normally by now Videl's phone would be going off the hook but was unusually quiet. Where was Erasa, anyways?

Satan City Police Department

Chief Doe was sitting at his desk watching the news. He shook his head. Why, for the love of Kami, why would Videl do something as stupid as that? The crime rate in the city had dropped to below 3% in short few months those two boys have been there. Frankly, because of them, the police force has gotten better at policing the city and it was a blast working alongside the Gold Fighters. The officers were a bit skeptical at first but they boys earned the forces' trust and ultimate respect. All the hard work they had put in was about to go out the window.

_Damn it, Satan. Couldn't leave well enough alone could you?_


	3. Update

UPDATE (updated 6/14/2013)

I thank you all for reading all of my works, which are still under construction. You all have been too kind with your reviews, follows, and faves. I thank you all from the bottom of my heart. School is mean to me and my writing. But I've also had no drive to write and no imagination as of late. I've added parts here and there.

DED will STILL get a name change. I'm thinking "The Ghost Zone War" or the "The Ghost War". What do you all think?

The Razgriz is almost done. A few more chapters to go. Just bear with me. It will be worth it. trust me.

Also, there might be a sequel. I have to see first. If i could make a movie trailer, i have that. But I don't have a full fledged story idea, with locations, villians and the lot. what i have is a super plane and the razgriz. that's all. lol.

So if any one read the Update for Shorts you will have seen the plan to rewrite the story as well. Same cast and crew but with a slightly darker Garret.

5 Years ago will have 2 endings. That's all i'm saying. (that's not changing). Still have yet to add to this. Working on the chapter 3.

Ace Combat Shorts - still in progress. Got a new series: High School Adventures. It starts with Garret entering band camp as junior and a new student to Aces High School. It will end with a prom night thing. Not sure how that's gonna work simply because I didn't go to mine. Hey, why pay to eat food and listen to music I don't like and dress all extra fancy when I can do that home for FREE!

I have pick up 'Banished and Broken'. It's a Sokka/Azula fic. Courting the Moon, if you read this, I need to know, or need to remember, if it is okay that I just make it my own after where you end?

My POTCO story is out. I need y'all to read that. Keep forgetting to ask my friend the name of her parents. lol.

I started a few dragon ball z stories. Vihan (main DBZ, no mean Dende or Gohan torture, just my take on the whole Gohan going to high school). Lime's intro chapter is a done but I need to look it over a couple times before I send it out to y'all.

Don't Care (Videl finds out that Gohan is the Gold Fighter and he doesn't care if she tells and she does). As many know, I kept Mirai in and I just finished the rewrite of the second chapter. The first take was two wordy and weak. This time, it's shorter but keeps the point strong.

Vegeta's change. WARNING: IT IS LONG. I love the guy as a fighter, but hate his arrogance and it makes him into a whiny baby. I know it's what makes him awesome but it's frustrating so i thought i'd bring it a couple of Super Saiyans from the past to knock him down about a mile or ten.

I was actually surprised that people still like Hell Week. I know I have seemed like I dropped it (which I almost did) but I'll finish it before July. lol. I just got more important works to think about it, is all.

I think that's it. Uh... I went over the shorts, the main, DED (name change ideas anyone?), Hell Week, the POTCO, the dbz ones. I have not neglected my people, i'm just busy with school and I got a job. AWESOME! But I will keep my works alive and going until other wise and someone please accept the challenge on DED. Pretty please? I do read still. It's just easier to read on the fly than write cuz it takes time.

New followers, y'all are are awesome! I live on reviews and followers. So even if you read up to wherever I stopped, you might have noticed some mistakes or have ideas (especially the shorts) let me know. Maybe I can write it out. idk.

So that's it. Thank you all. Love you. Be safe, God bless.


End file.
